


Suffer for Your Art

by TheSofterGentlerMe



Series: Finn and The Moms of Power [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Finn and the Moms of Power, Fluff, Gen, Mild Mayhem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSofterGentlerMe/pseuds/TheSofterGentlerMe
Summary: Finn and their theater company make a bit of an oops when trying something new out.
Relationships: Adora & Catra & Finn | Adora/Catra Child, Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Finn and The Moms of Power [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862320
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	Suffer for Your Art

**Author's Note:**

> Shall we?

Catra was deep into her drawing. The paper covered her entire drawing desk and she was carefully drawing a line when she heard the boom from the backyard. She was on her feet and running. Finn was back there and so were a few of their friends. 

_ Move, move, move, _ her inner voice chanted as she left claw marks in the floor as she dug her feet in to make the turn towards the back door. As she went out the back door she could see thick black smoke rising up from the fire pit area and Adora was halfway across the lawn already as Catra forgot about the screen on the backdoor and plowed through it with hardly a pause. 

At that moment she saw Finn come walking up out of the fire pit area coughing and hacking and all the time trying to act nonchalant about it. Adora reached them first and grabbed them in her arms while looking around. 

“Are you all ok!? What happened!? Finn! Your fur!” Adora said as she finally looked down at them. 

Catra came to a halt beside them because, judging by Finn’s sheepish look, this wasn’t some retaliation for some long ago deed by some long forgotten foe but something Finn had done and was trying their best to play off. This was made difficult to do by the fact that all the fur on their face was singed short and a little smoke was coming out of the folds of their clothes. Catra saw Finn’s friends quickly jumping over the low stone wall along the back of the property as they ran away. 

“Explanation, kiddo, now,” Catra said flatly. 

“Well, ok, so you know we’re all getting ready for the next play right?” Finn said, scratching at their head. 

“Finn! What does that have to do with this!?” Adora said. 

“Mom, come on, give me a chance please?” Finn said. 

Adora nodded and Catra made an impatient hand waving gesture at Finn. 

“Mother, your hand gestures are not appreciated or helpful,” Finn said, trying to sound lofty.

“I just heard an explosion in our backyard and we’ve found our child still  _ smoldering _ ,” Catra replied. “My gestures are restrained and calm compared to how I’m feeling.”

Finn fidgeted a little as they said, “We were getting ready for the play and there’s a part at the end where there’s a big flash of light. Well the stage we’re doing it at doesn’t really have the setup for us to  _ do _ a big flash of light with normal lighting. Then Ferran said she’d seen a recipe for flash powder in a book that her mother had about fireworks and it seemed really easy. Just needed charcoal, sulfur, stuff like that! Then it just needed a little processing to make it.”

Catra was pinching the bridge of her nose with her eyes clamped shut. Adora was just standing there with her hands on Finn’s shoulders. Finn stood there with eyes downcast a little. 

“I’m in trouble?” Finn said. 

“First, let me ask this. You seem fine and I assume everyone is alright since they all seemed healthy enough to vault our back wall?” Adora said.

Finn nodded. Adora sighed and said, “Yes, you’re in trouble but not nearly as much as you would have been if you’d got someone hurt.”

“No friends for a week including clubs, you’ve got to go and explain what happened to their parents and apologize for being reckless, and you have to write us a short essay on how you could have prevented this,” Catra said. 

“Can I at least get with the theater group?” Finn said. 

“No,” Adora and Catra said together. 

“Just long enough to shift my responsibilities for the week? Please?” Finn said. 

Catra and Adora looked at each other and Adora turned back to Finn said, “OK, just long enough to do that. Now come on, let’s go view the wreckage.” 

They began walking down the path to the fire pit and saw remarkably little devastation. The furniture was overturned, part of the rock wall around the fire pit had been kicked over, they could see the burned container they’d been mixing in, and the ingredients were scattered about but nothing seemed particularly bad. Catra sniffed and recoiled a little as everyone started putting furniture back upright. 

“Ooof, that is funky,” she said as she sat a chair back up.

“Probably the sulfur in it,” Finn said. “Mirt burned a little when we first got it and it  _ reeked. _ ”

“And you were going to set this off in a theater?” Adora said sitting on the arm of one of the earthen loveseats built towards the back of the area.

“It’s an outdoor stage,” Finn said.

“Well we can see how well it worked outdoors,” Catra said with a laugh as she sat down on a chair. 

“Well, we had plans on how to make it work,” Finn said as they re-stacked the rocks of the fire pit and then stopped as they realized that maybe now wasn’t the best time to explain it all.

Adora said, “Honey, I’ve got to know, why didn’t you just ask us? Your Uncle Bow would have loved to have helped you out. I think Entrapta would have as well. Heck, your Aunt Glimmer could have provided a big flash on her own.” 

Finn sat down cross legged on the ground and picked at the grass a little as they said, “Because we wanted to do it on our own. Of course all of  _ you _ could do that stuff. Uncle Bow and Entrapta could put together something spectacular and Aunt Glimmer could make amazing illusions and effects, and Auncle DT could help us polish the script and acting but then what’s the point? We’re just following along then.” 

Catra nodded her head and said, “It wouldn’t have been  _ yours _ .” 

Finn nodded as they looked at the stack of ingredients they’d used and said, “Yeah, we just wanted it to be our own thing, something we did. It’s part of why we started the theater group to begin with.” 

Adora and Catra both remembered how insistent the kids had been that they do the theater thing on their own when they started it a year before and they understood a little more clearly now just why. 

Adora nodded and said, “That’s fair. Can we just agree on one rule? Please tell us if you’re going to do something like this again so we can at least get you some instruction on how to do it. We’ll be sure to stay out except to show you how to do whatever you're trying.” 

Catra grinned and said, “And just because I know how you think kiddo, that means for anything that could be dangerous, just not something that could blow up.” 

Finn nodded a little and said, “I will and I’m sorry.” 

“It’s alright, honey. No one was hurt and that’s the important thing,” Adora said as they stood up and hugged. 

“Now let’s take you to go talk to the parents,” Catra said as she kissed the top of Finn’s head. “Again.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
